jojofandomcom-20200222-history
DU Episode 27
is the twenty-seventh episode of Diamond is Unbreakable and the one hundred first episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 377 through Chapter 381 of the manga. Summary In search for other Stand users, Yoshihiro is guided toward a strange-looking teenager and decides to fire the Arrow at him. When it touches the man, it bounces back down the high herb, leaving only a scratch, to Yoshihiro's surprise. Summer has arrived, and many tourists are coming to town as Jotaro and the Speedwagon Foundation's investigations are fruitless. One night, Kira practices 's writing while struggling against his murderous impulses, with his nails growing at an unnatural pace. When Shinobu enters to give him some tea, Kira almost strangles Shinobu, but she recoils in surprise at his touch. Shinobu mistakes it as a gesture for sexual advances. Unbeknownst to the two, a camera is hidden at a top corner of the room's ceiling. The next day, Josuke and Okuyasu spot a series of crop circles in the middle of which is laying the strange man from earlier. The man wakes up and presents himself as a being coming to Earth. Josuke and Okuyasu first take his claim as a joke, but cannot understand his odd behavior, first demonstrated when he treats tissues from a box offered by Josuke to be food. As the man follows them, eventually proposing chilled ice-cream cones from his bag, the duo begins to think of him as delusional and try to debunk his claim. When the word "alien" is brought up, the man instantly identifies as it. When some firetrucks pass near them, the siren causes the man, Nu Mikitakazo Nshi, to panic, making Okuyasu leave the scene to get away from him. When Josuke tries to comfort him, he transforms into sneakers and propels Josuke away from the sirens. Now on the roof of his high school, Josuke tries to fake-out a punch with Crazy Diamond, but the alien doesn't react to or seem to see the Stand, convincing Josuke that Nu is an alien and not a Stand user. Nu is grateful, and wants to reward Josuke for "saving" him from the siren. Josuke, who laments that his mother froze his bank account after finding out about his lottery winnings, asks Nu to transform into a die, managing with difficulty to explain to him its looks and its use. Later, Josuke heads to Rohan's house, begging the manga artist to play a game of dice in order to make money. Rohan accepts because he wants to take all of Josuke's money, but insists on using his own dice. Unbeknownst to Rohan, Josuke planted Nu in Rohan's house already. Setting the rules of a game of Cee-lo, Josuke rolls first and obtains a triple six, winning the triple of his wager and thus six thousand yen. Rohan plays and obtains a 1-2-3, and loses the double of his ten thousand yen wager. As Nu has no sense of subtlety, Rohan is now suspicious that Josuke is somehow cheating. Appearances |Av5=JotaroAvAnim4.png|Name5=Jotaro Kujo|SName5=|Status5= |Av6=KiraAvAnim.gif|Name6=Yoshikage Kira|SName6=|Status6= |Av7=YoshihiroAvAnim.png|Name7=Yoshihiro Kira|SName7=|Status7= |Av8=ShinobuAvAnim.png|Name8=Shinobu Kawajiri|SName8=|Status8= |Av9=NoPicAv.png|Name9=Minor_Characters#Kai Harada|SName9=Kai Harada|Status9= }} |Av3=AtomHeartFatherAvAnim.png|Name3=Atom Heart Father|SName3=|Status3= |Av4=KillerQueenAvAnim.png|Name4=Killer Queen|SName4=|Status4= }} Manga/Anime Differences from Morioh Radio. * Moved Hayato's scene after spying on his parents to the next episode. * Removed Josuke complaining to Okuyasu about his mom, and inserted some of his dialogue to Mikitaka instead (about his mom freezing his bank account). * Removed a few lines of Josuke and Okuyasu when they check out the crop circle. * Removed Mikitaka showing Josuke and Okuyasu his electric toothbrush from his bag. * Removed Okuyasu wondering where Josuke went after he flew away with the sneakers. * Removed Josuke asking Mikitaka if he brought any family or allies. * Removed Mikitaka saying he made the ice cream cones from his fingers and Josuke being grossed out. * Removed Mikitaka shape-shifting his face to look like Natsume Sōseki from the ¥1000 note. * Removed Mikitaka's eyes on the dice when he first transformed (this is featured in a scene in the next episode). * Removed Josuke training Mikitaka on how to roll a die properly (including Mikitaka being ticklish, puking from motion sickness, making Bruce Lee noises, and Mikitaka wondering if Josuke is planning on deceiving somebody). * Removed Rohan going back into his house to get the dice, though it is mentioned. * Removed Rohan talking about the history of Cee-lo, and taunting Josuke about what the yakuza do to cheaters (shove two dice into your eyes and dump your body in the river; before they kill you, they stab you 21 times because 21 is what you get when you add up each side of the die). }} Commentary Trivia *Although Rohan talking about the history of Cee-Lo was cut from the episode, it was in the episode's trailer. References Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes